


Black Kat

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat Kylo Ren, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I just wanna be a cat~  
   
   
   
王座空荡荡，只有可疑的水渍和落在地上的黑色披风。  
   
地板映出Hux将军神情疑惑的脸。  
   
最高领袖失踪了。  
   
   
“Rey，你回来了？”Finn惊喜地看着Rey从千年隼中走出，他飞快地奔向前去，迎接他归来的朋友。  
   
“喵！”一个黑色的影子突然窜出。  
   
Finn急忙刹住了脚步。  
   
一只黑猫出现在他和Rey之间，背脊弓起，牙缝里挤出凶狠的叫声。  
   
“喵——”  
   
它澄亮的棕色眼睛眯了起来，露出几丝凶光。  
   
Finn本能地后退了几步。很奇怪，为什么他感觉到了曾经被第一秩序统治的恐惧。  
   
“回来...”Rey皱着眉头，向着黑猫挥了挥手。  
   
小黑猫还站在原地，依旧死死地盯着Finn。  
   
“回来，他是我朋友。”Rey无奈地提高了声调。  
   
黑猫警告似地又瞪了Finn一眼，才直起脊背，慢慢地转过身去。  
   
“这是我捡的猫。”Rey看着被吓到的Finn，露出了一个尴尬的笑容。  
   
黑猫不紧不慢地走到Rey的脚边，不忘又回头看了Finn一眼，然后熟练地跳到Rey的身上。  
   
Rey有些不情愿地接过了它，抱在怀里。  
   
“喵——”小黑猫柔顺地钻进Rey的怀里，收起了脾气，昂起头，慵懒地叫了两声，露出小尖牙。  
   
Finn觉得它好像在向自己炫耀什么。  
   
『你们Resistance都习惯用拥抱来欢迎人吗？』  
   
“以后要听话，Ben！”Rey摇了摇怀里的黑猫，潦草地摸了两把。  
   
“喵——”小黑猫把头蹭上Rey的脖颈，只留给Finn一个姿势优雅、油光水滑的背影。  
   
   
Rey抱着小黑猫走在抵抗组织的大本营里。  
   
『也许你可以试试自己下来走。』  
   
“喵——”Ben软软黏黏地叫了几声。  
   
『你有意见的时候就会在原力连接里说人话，我有意见的时候你就只会猫叫装傻。』Rey忍不住翻了一个白眼。  
   
『喵——』于是，他在原力连接里也学了一声猫叫。  
   
Rey忍不住笑了出来，那个低沉的嗓音学起猫叫来，好笑又可爱。  
   
Ben没想到自己能这么快适应猫咪的角色，还是说他本身就有猫咪基因——一种需要黏着主人的基因，还有一种能让人没有原则原谅他的神奇病毒，一般人类不能免疫。  
   
“Rey，天呢！这是你的猫吗？”Rose眼睛发亮，快步走上前。  
   
“是，这是我的猫。”Rey低头看着她怀里这个黑得发亮的小毛团。  
   
“我可以摸摸吗？”Rose试探着伸出手。  
   
“喵——”小黑猫猛地直起身子，朝着Rose凶了一声。  
   
“Ben！”Rey立马后退了几步，扬起了手，装作要打他的样子。  
   
小黑猫条件反射似地缩起脑袋眯上眼睛，『你敢打我！！！』  
   
“它有点怕生。”Rey尴尬地朝Rose笑了笑。  
   
“好凶呀！话说太空里怎么能捡到猫呢？”Rose倒没怎么被吓到，慢慢地走上前来，微微蹲下身子，和小黑猫来到了同一高度，细细看着这只小猫咪。  
   
干净的黑色毛色散发着TIE SILENCER一般的光泽，漂亮的耳朵骄傲地竖着，棕色的圆眼，目光躲闪，只看向他的主人。是只高贵傲娇惹人怜爱的小猫咪了！   
   
“好可爱啊！”这是人类对毛茸茸动物缴械投降的呼声！  
   
“喵——”Ben认真地看了一眼这个胖胖的姑娘，消化着这个神奇的、很久没有听到过的形容词。  
   
“听到没有呀，Rose夸你可爱，以后不要凶她了。”Rey给Ben顺了顺毛。  
   
“来摸摸他。”Rey把怀里的猫咪向Rose那边送了送，朝她点了点头。  
   
Rose小心翼翼地伸出手，慢慢地靠近，在触摸到它皮毛的一瞬间，激动得几乎尖叫！温软的皮毛，可爱的小动物！Rose确信自己感受到了原力，那种难言而和谐的平衡与满足。  
   
『你不会准备让每一个人都摸一遍我吧？』  
   
“是啊，我们BenBen最可爱了！”Rey大力抚摸了两下他的脊背，这样的手感真让人上瘾，比那个moody bad guy强多了。  
   
『但我们Ben，是我一个人的小猫咪，对不对？』  
   
“喵——”Ben满足地闭上了眼睛。  
   
他们都入戏了。  
   
Rey绝对不会对这个比她大了整整五个号的男人说出这样的话，而Ben，大概也不会这么轻松地像吞下颗糖一样接受了这句宠溺的告白。  
   
   
   
Rey打了房门，抵抗组织的寝室就是这么简单，可能比第一秩序的牢房更简陋，但这还是特别套间，因为Rey绝地训练的关系，她才不用去住二十人的大通铺。  
   
『第一秩序的犯人住得都比你好。』Ben绕着房间小心翼翼地走了一圈，仿佛每一步都踩在垃圾堆里。  
   
“那你为什么要跟我回来？”Rey“嘭”地一声关上了门。  
   
『你觉得第一秩序会有人养猫吗』”Ben回头看了她一眼，『我们也应该一起研究研究让我变回去的办法吧，可不是我一个人的问题。』  
   
Rey的脑海里又浮现了那段画面。  
   
   
   
当他把她按上王座的时候，冰冷的金属刺激着她单薄衣衫下的燥热的身体。  
   
“不，不要......”  
   
然而他的双唇早已一层一层融化她的理智，她只能闭上双眼，后仰着头，冰冷的王座化作了炙热的爱巢。  
   
她忍不住伸手抓住他的头发，把他往她两腿之间按去，让他柔软的舌头继续深入。  
   
“Ben......”她颤抖着呼唤他。  
   
突然，他的发丝从她的指缝间的滑走了，她伸手去抓却只摸到短短的绒毛，她慌忙坐起身，只见两腿之间，一只小黑猫正舔着舌头，胡须上还挂着几滴晶莹的液体。  
   
   
Rey的脸红了，她低下了头，径直走到床边，一屁股坐下来。  
   
『是不是没想到，你居然是以这样的方式，让Ben Solo带了回来。』Ben跳上了床，坐到她的身边。  
   
“我会找到让你变回去的方法的。”Rey认真地看了他一眼。  
   
『在找到方法之前，也许我可以先安心做几天猫。』  
   
Ben轻轻地爬上了她的膝盖，软软的肉垫踩在身上痒痒的。  
   
他已经学会了用猫的方式表达人类的情感了。  
   
“做猫的感觉怎么样？”Rey抓了抓他的头，Ben就顺势躺了下来。  
   
『被你摸的时候很好。』他眨了眨眼睛，咂了咂嘴，扭了一下身体翻出肚皮。  
   
“乐意效劳, Supreme Cat. ” Rey摸上了他的肚皮，温热而松软的触感真是奇妙，谁能拒绝一只小猫咪呢？就像小猫咪不会拒绝人一样。Rey先顺着他的皮毛抚摸着他，在让他放松下来以后，再之字形地从上往下搓着它的肚皮，Ben在微妙的颤动节奏中眯上了眼睛。  
   
“舒服吗？”Rey挠了挠他的下巴，看着他眯着眼睛的样子，居然也觉得幸福起来。  
   
『你也应该试试。』  
   
Ben伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔她的掌心，温热湿润间微微有些粗糙。  
   
“你知道你现在舌头上长着倒刺吗？”Rey抬起他的下巴让它棕色的眼睛看着自己。  
   
『不如原来的，是不是？』  
   
Rey“唰”地一下抽回了手，脸上泛红，Ben只能自己昂起脑袋。  
   
『我只是只猫，我什么都干不了。』  
   
“喵——”他轻轻叫了一声。  
   
 


	2. 2.0

   
“我现在要去开会，晚上回来，我给你准备了吃的，乖一点啊！”  
   
Rey对着面前的Ben说这些话的时候，还是感到奇怪，虽然他是一只猫，但他也是Ben啊.....她究竟是要把他当人看还是当猫看呢？  
   
他坐在床边，目送她缓缓关上大门。  
   
『我等你，Rey。』  
   
Rey觉得这样的场景似曾相识。  
   
   
现在，主人关上了门，房间里就只剩下他一个人了，确切来说，是一只猫了。  
   
不过她马上就会回来，在这期间我该做点什么呢？  
   
下午的阳光照在他脸上，Ben打了个哈欠，伸了个大大的懒腰。  
   
时间还早，Ben决定利用这个机会好好探索她的房间。  
   
他走向那个小小的写字桌，不费力地跳上桌子，他看见一摞摞自己早已看过的绝地典籍。  
   
不知道她看了多少呢？他有些得意地想。一转眼，他又看见了一个丑陋的娃娃。娃娃放在她的桌角，看起来已经有了些岁月，粗滥的针脚让他相信这可能是她自己给自己做的娃娃。可怜的姑娘大概抱着这个娃娃熬过饿着肚子、想念着父母的许多夜晚。  
   
他想起了自己那个金骰子。  
   
Ben失神地转过了身，尾巴却不小心扫到墨水瓶。  
   
“啊哦...”  
   
但他知道，Rey一定会原谅自己的。  
   
Ben又转向了下一个目标，他可不是故意的，谁让她自己把就内衣放在了枕头边呢。Ben跳上了她的枕头。哎，素色粗麻的内衣，Ben小时候偶尔看到妈妈的内衣，可至少都有蕾丝花边什么的，可这还真是符合她的气质和她的胸部。Ben咂了咂嘴，凑上去闻了闻味道，阳光和柔顺剂的味道，还有她身上苹果味的香气，未熟而诱人。  
   
他的脑子里浮想联翩，可惜，他在来得及干什么之前，就变成了现在这样子。  
   
睡个午觉吧。  
   
他跳上Rey的床，躺下，他伸了个懒腰，眯上了眼睛，温暖的阳光，干净床单的味道，还有她身上的味道，他知道梦乡离自己不远了。  
   
睡个好觉，也许是变成一只猫给他带来的第二项好处。  
   
   
Rey在开会的时候心神不宁，她总有种不祥的预感。  
   
春天到了，躁动的气息随着花粉和柳絮浮动在干燥的空气里。  
   
Leia宣布散会的时候，她第一时间冲回了房间。  
   
而打开门，房间里空空如也，一只猫也没有。  
   
“Ben！Ben！”她焦急地喊着，转了一圈也没看见他。她蹲下身子检查床底，再拉开一个个抽屉，到处都不见Ben！  
   
最后，她转身看向窗户，窗户开了一小条缝，她临走前记得关上窗户的。  
   
果然！  
   
但他哪里也不能去。  
   
Rey一屁股坐在床上，她倒要看看，他今天多晚才会回来。  
   
一个小时，两个小时。  
   
当Rey打了第二十三个哈欠的时候，“喵——”  
   
她以为自己听错了。  
   
一团毛茸茸的东西拱上了她的后背。  
   
“Ben！”  
   
她猛地转过身，一双棕色的眼睛幽幽地看着她。  
   
『舍不得我吗？』她瞬间的惊喜出卖了她。  
   
“我以为你想做只星际流浪猫呢，可惜这附近实在不太适合小猫咪生存。”Rey又背过了身去。  
   
『是啊，一只小母猫也没有。』  
   
“哦，是吗？”Rey眯起了眼睛，一把把他举了起来。  
   
Ben感觉到自己松软的身子在重力作用下被拉长，脸上的肉被推到了一起。  
   
“那哪只幸运的小母猫会得到了最高领袖29年的处男贞操呢？”她晃了他几下，捏了几下他柔软的关节。  
   
没错，他们还没有...  
   
“也许会生下懂得原力的小猫呢。”她的鼻尖几乎贴上了他潮湿的鼻尖。  
   
『放我下来！』他的声音听起来有些害羞也有些着急了。  
   
“明天我就带你开飞船去找小母猫！”Rey一点也不打算示弱。  
   
『你应该给我准备个猫砂盆的...』他只能挤出这句话来示弱。  
   
不管他们承认不承认，猫咪的形态给他们两人的关系带来了很大的变化。潜意识她想做teaser而他想做被动者，虽然他总是一副强势的样子而她说着义正言辞的话语。  
   
Rey露出一个满意的笑容，放下了他。  
   
Ben顺势瘫在了床上，仰面朝天。  
   
“把你憋坏了”，Rey也躺了下来，和他面对面，撸了撸他的肚皮，“我的小公猫。”  
   
我的小公猫。  
   
Rey不怀好意地笑了笑，一只手把他按在床上，一只手慢慢地抚摸着他的肚皮，让他不得不在她面前摊开身体。  
   
“Rey...”Ben的声音紧张中还是流露出了几分享受，原力连接里的波动让他知道，此刻她的想法决不单纯。  
   
“撸猫啊！你不是喜欢吗？”Rey手上的动作放缓了下来，在皮毛间拿捏的力度，更像是在爱抚。  
   
Ben知道自己如果只是单纯的小猫咪的话，是不会怎么样的......  
   
她的手慢慢向下摸索.....  
   
“春天了。”  
   
她轻轻地搔动着那里。  
   
“你确实也该发情了。”  
   
“不——”他的拒绝破碎成喘息，原力连接涌动起熟悉的浪潮。  
   
小黑猫忍不住随着她的手扭起身子。  
   
“不要这样.....”Ben万万没想到自己也有被人搞的一天，但他只能闭上眼睛，发出呜咽般的叫声。  
   
“我来帮你。”Rey的声音暧昧。  
   
猫咪毛茸茸的蛋蛋毫不色情，在她指尖下颤动的样子格外可爱，但她知道，这身黑色皮毛下，可真是藏着一头野兽。  
   
他的情绪正在感染着她，她的脸上涌起了潮红。  
   
忽然，她嘴角忽然扬起了一个得意的弧度，他喜欢，他喜欢这样被玩弄的感觉。  
   
Rey加快了搔动的节奏，另一只手轻轻地挠着它的下巴。  
   
“你喜欢。”  
   
在另外的身体形态下，快感竟然是以同样的方式运作，甚至，比原来到达得更快。  
   
忽然，她停顿了一下，一声轻笑传来。  
   
Ben睁开眼睛，低头看见一个粉红的尖尖。  
   
“接下来我就帮不了你了。”她站起身来。  
   
她会付出代价的，Ben发誓。  
   
   
   
“下去，Ben！”  
   
Ben正踩在她的胸上。  
   
他的重量足够让她感到不适，但冰冰凉凉的小肉垫带来的压力，不禁让她有些兴奋。  
   
『我是你的猫.....』他不知轻重地在她身上走了几步。  
   
她的味道她的温度，猫的触觉嗅觉将她的一切放大了无数倍，她就像张藏宝图，他的每一步都可能踩到宝藏。  
   
他在她的肚子上卧下，头枕在她的胸前。  
   
『主人？』他圆圆的深邃眼睛直勾勾地看向她。  
   
隔着她的睡裙，他轻轻舔了一下她微微耸立的乳尖。  
   
一阵麻酥酥的感觉直通向她的尾椎骨。  
   
   
“睡觉吧。”她把他抱在怀里，把他当作一个暖暖的软软的垫子。Rey不禁产生一种想永远保护他的欲望。  
   
猫咪的形态给了一切旁人看来毫不色情的错觉。  
   
他离她的身体，只有一层睡衣和一层皮毛的距离，他细细地听着她的心跳，她的呼吸。他的五感里都是她，她微微颤动的长睫毛，她洗干净的头发上清新潮湿的味道，她身上暖暖的温度，她柔软的胸脯，Ben沉浸在她的一切里，她仿佛是他的神女，让他想顶礼膜拜她身体的每一寸肌肤。  
   
“你紧张了。”她摸着他，感受到了他肋骨下的那颗小心脏有力的搏动。  
   
『猫的心跳本来就比人快』  
   
Ben知道，他骗不了她。


	3. 3.0

干燥的春夜，Rey站在窗前，打开了窗户，月光倾斜而下，夜风里吹来不知名的花香，轻轻鼓动了她纯白的睡袍。她轻轻撩起了颈后的头发，脖颈上顿时一阵清爽惬意，刚洗净吹干的发丝从她的指尖穿过，留下微微的芳香。Rey深呼吸了一口这春夜的空气，闭上了眼睛。

她回想着淋浴时的情景，她故意留了一条缝，只等着那双棕色的眼睛。她越来越习惯在某些时刻把他当作一只彻底的猫，合情合理地将一些荒诞的念头付诸实践而不用害怕承担后果。有一些奇妙的东西正在被唤醒，直白来说，她喜欢看着Ben求而不得的样子，因为这是她的魅力，并且不是她的过错。

水流冲过她的身体，她抚摸着自己的身体，小巧的双乳最近有长大了一些的趋势，乳尖也常常敏感地立起。她轻轻地叹喂，正如有时在梦中醒来时那样，求索着什么难言之事。

“可惜，你只是只猫。” 她瞥了一眼角落里的黑影。

“如果现在我是人呢？” 他毫不避讳地看着眼前的女孩。

她揉搓起被热水烫红的双乳，扭了扭腿。

 

Ben跳上了窗台，他观察着这月光下闭眼沉思的女孩，平静之下春潮暗涌。

“你不一样了。”

“乖—”她声音暧昧，抚摸着他的脊背，依旧闭着眼并不用心。

“春天到了。”

她睁开了眼睛看向他，他的目光了然而直接，答案昭然若揭。她忽而娇羞地低头笑了起来。

“你什么都知道。”

她一把抱起他倒在床上，把他柔软的身体按在胸口，闭上了眼睛。

—————————————————————

半夜，Ben扭了扭身子，却差点从床上掉了下去。

他猛然意识到发生了什么。  
   
不对！今天睡前还不是这样的！她的身体怎么看起来那么小？  
   
Ben惊恐又惊喜地意识到，自己变成人了！  
   
月光照亮了他眼前的女孩，睡颜平静而动人。她依旧是她，而她已经不再是他的主人了！一举一动都要听她话的主人，现在只是一个女孩了，肌肤柔嫩脸颊微红。沉睡的野兽正在觉醒，而羔羊浑然不觉。被支配的角色瞬间扭转，压抑的欲望疯狂反扑，他咽了口唾沫。  
   
他还保持着睡前的姿势，头还埋在她的胸口，他深吸了一口气，少女的香甜和柔软让他血液沸腾起来。  
   
她感知到了胸前的骚动，轻声呢喃“Ben…

“我在。” 

他试探着隔着衣服吮吸起她的乳尖。她的反应很快，她开始难耐地伸手拂向胸前…

混沌之中，她摸到了不是那只娇小的猫咪的存在......  
   
Rey从梦中瞬间惊醒，低下眼，迎面撞上他棕色的眼眸。  
   
“Ben！”她倒抽了一口气，本能地往后缩去。  
   
那只小黑猫本来在的地方，已经换成了那个男人，瘦长而冷酷的脸，眼眸在黑暗中闪着幽幽的光，眼神里写满了饥渴，嘴唇轻轻地颤抖，下方潮湿的衣料下隐约可见立起的粉红。  
   
黑猫变成了猎豹，他的主人也变成了他的猎物。  
   
“Rey...”他的声音沙哑，仿佛在压抑的激情中摩擦已久。  
   
Rey没有反应也不需要反应，她顷刻间服从了她的主人。  
   
“Ben...”她颤抖着抚摸上他柔软蓬松的黑色卷发，却在其中发现了一对毛茸茸的猫耳。在这样危险的气氛中，她还是忍不住轻笑了一下。  
   
“你的耳朵还在。”  
   
Rey仔细端详着，棱角分明充满攻击性的脸，漂亮得让人忘情的眼睛，高贵而缠绵的卷发，还有，那对可爱得不应该出现在他身上的猫耳朵。她轻轻抚摸着那里，他用下巴蹭了蹭她的胸口回应。  
   
但他不是那只她控制得了的小猫咪了。  
   
在片刻温存过后他掀起了她的睡裙，堵上了她的嘴。  
   
如果说之前他们还略带青涩，那变成猫咪的这段时间让他们的肉体亲密度急速上升，很快就找到了状态。  
   
他吮吸着她的唇瓣，攻势凶猛，手掌揉搓着她的胸脯，时而揉捏她的乳尖。他仿佛发情的野兽一般急不可耐，催促着她，不等她清醒就将她带向另一重混沌。  
   
当然，他早已是赤裸着的，猫咪怎么会穿衣服呢？  
   
她感受着他结实的身躯带来的紧张压迫和火热温度，在他的强势下化成一汪春水，只发出几声猫叫似的呜咽。  
   
这样的叫声让他得意，亲吻间他漏出一丝撩人的轻笑。  
   
他直起身体，她配合着脱掉了睡裙。终于，她的身体在他身下一览无余，她骄傲肆意地伸展着肢体，展示着每一寸肉体，毫无羞怯。红色的茱萸随着胸口的起伏而摇曳，本能地吸引着他。他埋在她的胸口，吮吸着右边的花蕊，揉搓着左边的柔软，唇齿细密的刺激与手掌粗犷的动作让痉挛在她的小腹若隐若现。她难耐地扭头，不自觉地张开双腿，抓起他的头发，引导他向下。他轻松地领会了她的意思，用平坦的舌头挑逗地舔了一口她的小腹，她即刻纠住了他的耳朵。

同样的快感也在他的身体里萌发，他忍不住颤抖了一下。奇妙的时刻开始了。

“那里，也可以吗？”

“可以。” 他的最后一个字来不及出口，便用嘴叼起了她的内裤边缘。

空气的灌入与他的鼻息让她不禁夹紧了双腿。

他耐心地一点一点扯下边缘，身体渐渐地后退，眼神时不时望向她，灼热而凶猛。

她早已知道那里已经湿透，他缓慢剥离时粘腻的感觉让他的下颌紧张起来，而体内温暖的液体渐渐变凉的刺激让她的穴口忍不住地翕动起来。

终于，他就像饮水一样卷着舌头品尝起她的蜜核，兴奋让她不自已地揉搓扭转着他滚烫的耳朵，快感也从那个角落钻进他的身体，让他加快舌尖的频率。

她的花径早已为他准备好，而他的身下也已硬挺。

他拍拍她的腿，示意她翻过身来。

没有丝毫的出戏，她他们像已经试过了无数次一样继续。  
   
他的亲吻更加放肆，紧贴在她背后，像磨牙的小猫一样轻啃她的耳垂、她的脖颈，种下灼热的印迹。接着，他的手顺着她光滑的脊背，徘徊游走，仿佛带上了电流，让一阵阵的酥麻从脊髓里传递向全身。当她还在一阵阵的酥麻中颤栗着不知所措的时候，他又照顾了起她的胸前，揉捏间刺激着她胸前的茱萸。终于，快感从四面八方涌来，她无法分辨是哪里在尖叫哪里在颤抖。

他亲吻着她的腰窝，让她无助地抬高了臀部。

“可以吗？”

她点了点头。  
   
她双肘支撑着爬起来，又调皮地特地回头看了一眼他身下的东西，扭过头轻笑了一声，含进了几丝乱发。  
   
“你以为还和原来一样吗？”Ben想起了之前的场景。  
   
她发丝散乱间眼神迷离，媚态十足地摇动了几下臀部，代表她的否认。  
   
今晚，仿佛是春夜的风吹来了什么催情的种子，她变得格外动情。  
   
“我只是确认一下，那里有没有长着倒刺。”她慵懒地弓起了身体，撅起屁股，邀请着他。  
   
她就像一只小母猫。

他毫不犹豫地抬起了她的胯，用手指探索那片湿热的花园，立起的小蓓蕾在他的指尖轻摇，她纤细的腰肢不住地扭动，猫咪般的叫声也放荡起来。

“等不及了，我的小母猫？”他提起身下的滚烫在她的入口磨蹭。

“进来。”她咬着牙。

他不知何时开始又习惯性地服从起来。  
   
没有言语，他进入了。瞬间的包裹让他天旋地转，让他想不顾一切猛冲到底。而她年轻的身体正在努力地适应着他，不禁发出“嘶嘶”的声响。  
   
很快，他们继续下去，直到她吞没了他，紧紧贴合。奇异的饱胀感排除了她脑海里所有的思想，正如她的包裹让他的头脑里一片真空。  
   
有意无意，他们选择了猫咪交媾时的姿势，这样的角度这样的结合，仿佛一切都出自野性的天赋，原始而激烈。  
   
“喵——”她的呻吟已然是春情荡漾的猫叫，奇妙的感觉已渐渐萌发，这是她准备好了的标志。他开始慢慢地抽插起来，她尝试着摇晃臀部配合他的节奏。  
   
他控制着的节奏渐渐粗犷起来，她也在他的撞击下疯狂起来，昂起头呻吟的时刻仿佛都能觉得自己嘴中长出了尖牙。  
   
每一次的深入都将快感的利刃削尖一分，直到它锋利无比即将刺破那一片汪洋。  
   
“你知道，猫长倒刺是为了什么吗？”他在喘息呻吟间，拼凑出了这句话。  
   
她知道。  
   
“我不会跑。”她咬着牙，漩涡正在她身体里形成，她不可控制地收缩起来。  
   
当滚烫的液体穿透她的时刻，她发出了一声殒命般凄厉而美妙的尖叫。  
   
   
   
他躺在她的身侧，她已沉沉睡去。他抚摸着她汗湿的发丝，忽然发现了一双猫耳朵。他惊诧地抚摸了几下这奇异的部位，睡梦中的少女满足地咋了两下嘴。  
   
第二天醒来的时候，Ben发现自己怀里躺了一只白猫。  
   
 


End file.
